Step by Step (Year One)
by MischievouslyManaged
Summary: It is their first year at Hogwarts. House rivalry, Sibling Rivalry, Blood Rivalry. What could possibly go wrong? Minor AU. Tonk is Narcissa and Bellatrix's sister and Tonks is a Gryffindor! Don't hate. Rated for language.
1. Two by Two

Remus (founder of Rome) Lupin was still waiting for Nani (beautiful), she had been gone for 15 minutes and the train was about to leave. All she was supposed to do was hand her trunk to the baggage man. Normally he wouldn't care but he had no idea if she had got on the train in said 15 minutes. The train slowly began to move and Remus walked over to the window to scan for Nani ... Nothing. He had hope that she had gotten on the train, she wasn't stupid. Remus settled back into his carriage and took his well-read book out of his hand luggage. Remus did not move much when three other people entered his compartment, he hadn't actually noticed three other people sit in his compartment. One of the girls said something but Remus wasn't listening...

Nani skipped through the crowds of people gathered on the platform. She ducked under a mother waving to her son on the moving train before running up to and jumping into a door that was due to close. She landed on her left side with a thud. Rubbing her arm she sat up wincing. A hand appeared in front of her. She looked up frowning. A boy with short, messy, black hair stood smiling at her. She didn't smile back but she took his hand. He helped her up and asked if she was okay. She nodded still holding her arm. She looked at the boy at another boy stood behind.

"I'm Sirius, this is James." Said the boy behind.

"Nani." She said quietly.

"Nani?" James frowned. "I've never met someone called Nani."

"It's a Hawaiian name, right?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, my mum spent some time there just before I was... made?" Nani said cautiously.

Sirius barked loudly, causing Nani to giggle.

"You have a funny laugh." She said.

"Wanna sit with us?" James asked.

Nani nodded and followed them through the train and into a compartment. In said compartment there sat a pretty ginger faced girl with wide green eyes and a miserable greasy black haired boy. They seemed to know each other as they were talking seriously. James, Sirius and Nani took a seat in the compartment and overheard the pair talking about houses.

"You'd better be in Slytherin." The boy said nudging the girl with encouragement.

"Slytherin?" James exclaimed. "Who would want to be in the house of snakes?"

"My whole family are Slytherin." Sirius sighed. "Maybe I'll break tradition."

"You will. I can tell." James smirked

"Where you headed? If you have a choice that is?" Nani asked politely.

"'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart! Like Dad." James said, hearing the boy scoff. "Problem, Greasy?"

"Not unless you'd rather be brawny than brainy." The boy sneered.

"Where're you hoping to go?" Nani asked, trying to keep the peace.

"Seeing as though you're neither," Sirius added, earning a laugh from everyone except the boy and girl.

"Come Severus. Let's find somewhere else to sit." The girl stropped.

"See ya Snivellus." James roared with laughter.

Nani sat back and listened to James' and Sirius' wild stories of their childhood lives. They turned to her just as Robe Change was called. She smiled cheerfully and told them about Remus, nothing they shouldn't know. Remus' secret was something she'd take to the grave. But she told them that while they were twins, they were complete opposites. Remus loved sticking his nose in a book and staying there for hours while Nani prefered practical learning, climbing trees, sneaking out at night and running. Her mother had taught her how to cook in case she wasn't there after one of Remus' full moons, the latter part she left out. She told them how her mother was often ill and almost died once from the illness. She also told them how her father worked for the ministry and how he wasn't around much, but that he was a good dad. They moved on to discussing their subjects until a rather stressed prefect opened their compartment door and ordered them to change into their robes. Nani decided it would be best for her to go find Remus and bid the boys farewell. Nani skipped up and down the carriages looking for her twin. She was just making her third round when she saw him slouched in a window seat with his nose in a book. Nani scoffed to herself 'Nothing new.'

Nani slid the compartment door open and nodded at the three people who sat in the compartment, with him. She sat opposite her brother and kicked him lightly. Remus looked up at her moodily. Nani was constantly happy. Sometimes she was annoyingly happy but she didn't care much. While Remus glared at her she smiled smugly.

"Caught the train then?" Remus grumped, it had been 2 days since full moon and he was still recovering.

"Actually the train caught me," Nani smirked, earning a small chuckled from Remus.

"Come on there's some people I want you to meet." She said standing up and stretching out her hand.

Remus rolled his eyes irritably and took her hand. He pushed his book back into his bag and slung it over his shoulder. Following his sister out of the compartment. She stopped, however before the made their exit. She smiled at the trio in the compartment and introduced them.

"I'm Nani, by the way, and this is my twin Remus." She smiled.

"Alice." A short haired brunette said happily.

"Pandora." The beautiful long-haired blonde replied politely.

"Xenophilius Lovegood." Said a boy with long silver hair.

"Good to meet you." Nani smiled once more before dragging Remus along to the compartment she had previously sat in.

Meanwhile...

Sirius followed Nani out of the compartment to find a toilet. He went down the train and was just about to turn back when he heard some people jeering.

"Look at 'im?" One kid said.

"He's short and fat." Said another.

"Bet he's a squib. Come on boy do some magic!" Said the first kid.

"Why don't you both piss off?!" Sirius exclaimed dragging the boy away. "You know where the toilet is?" He asked the boy.

He nodded and led Sirius back up the train to the First Year cubicles. Sirius introduced himself and the boy whimpered "I'm P-p-peter P-pettig-grew." Sirius used his time in the toilet to change into his robes and proceeded to wait for Peter while he changed into his. He then invited Peter to join him and James in their compartment. Peter mumbled something about his hand luggage being in a Slytherin compartment, so he and Sirius set off to collect it. Peter pointed to the compartment and Sirius pulled to door open. He found himself faced with his Second Year cousins, Narcissa and Bellatrix Black as well as Lucius Malfoy. His oldest cousin and Narcissa and Bella's older sister Andromeda Tonks was already out of school and married but their younger sister, Nymphadora Black had just started as a first year. She also sat in said compartment. Sirius looked around and smiled at each of his cousins before looking up at the luggage racks and spotting a tattered old back with 'Peter. P' written on it.

"I'm just gonna take this." He said reaching up and throwing the bag over his shoulder. "And I'm gonna take her." He said pulling a solemn young Nymphadora out of the compartment.

"What are you doing?" She hissed as he shut the door.

"You wanna sit with... them?" HE asked rhetorically.

She stayed silent, he nodded and took her and Peter on to his compartment. The turned in to the compartment and found a new boy sitting with James and Nani. The walked in and filled the compartment. James, Sirius and Peter on one side Nymphadora, Nani and the new boy on the other.

"Ah, you're back. This is Remus Lupin, Nani's twin." James beamed at Sirius. "Who are they?"

"Oh hi, mate. I'm Sirius Black." Sirius told Remus. "This is Peter Pettigrew and Nymphad-"

"DON'T CALL ME NYMPHADORA!"The girl exclaimed allowing her hair to go bright red.

Nani giggled at the sight.

"What?" Nympadora almost spat.

"Watch." Remus said with a small smile.

Nani shoke her hair and everyone watched as it turned from a beautiful auburn to and brilliant blue. Nyphadora's eyes widened.

"I've never met another metamorphmagus before!" She exclaimed happily her hair returning to it's previous bubblegum pink.

"Me neither!" Nani said forcing her hair back to its natural colour. "My name is Nani Lupin."

"I'm DORA." She emphasised glaring at Sirius. "Black."

"I'm James Potter." James piped.

"Hi." Peter said barley above a whisper.

The group enjoyed the rest of the journey chatting bout everything and nothing. Remus tried to keep his nose in his book but Nani snatched it from him and egged him into joining in. The soon began to see the small village of Hogsmead and the train began to slow down. As the rest of the group begun to put their hand luggage on their shoulders Nani begun to panic. It started with the sickening feeling in her gut, the came the swallowing hard and often and finally the beathing got heavier and faster. The train came to a halt and most of the group stood. They saw that Nani didn't move and Remus sighed. Her anxiety had become more of a problem the older she got. She had gotten so good at hiding it and pretending nothing bothered her that sometimes even Remus missed the signs. Nani had been feeling the sickness in her stomach since she got up that morning but she hated her mother worrying about it, so she stuck on a smile and went about her day. Only now was she really panicking. Remus told everyone to go on, everyone but James and Sirius left. Remus crouched down infront of his sister and took his hands in hers. Her pale grey eyes met his bright green eyes. He smiled reassuringly and pulled her to her feet. Sirius had swung her bag over his shoulder and sensing her anxiety led James out of the compartment.

"Nani, you're fine. Just breathe." They heard Remus say.

A moment later Nani and Remus were walking out of the compartment. Remus smiled gretfully at Sirius and James when he saw they had waited and given them the privacy they needed. The foursome headed off the train and over to an oversized man.

"Firs' yer's! Firs' Yer's! Over 'ere. Follow me!" He was calling over the hustle and bustle of the other year groups.

Nani, Remus, Sirius and James followed the man to 6 small row boats. The four climbed into one of the boats while Peter climbed into one with Severus and the ginger girl from before as well as a beautiful blonde haired blue eyed thing girl. Alice and Frank had chosen a boat with two ginger twins. Tonks had gotten into a boat with brunette girl, Pandora and Xenophilius. The final boat was filled by four people the group did not know. Nani sat besides Remus as the tremours began. Remus wrapped an arm around his sister as the boats began to move. By the time the reached the middle of the lake Nani was so overcome by the beauty of the castle, that she had almost forgotten her anxiety, but as they approached the shoreline, it crept back. The boast hit the shoreline smoothly and the students clambered out and followed the over sized man to the school.

"I'm Hagrid, by the way." He bellowed back to the first years. "Keeper o' keys."

 **R/R Hope you enjoyed this. Suggestions welcome**


	2. House by House

Hagrid led the students into the school and up some stairs, where they were met by a tall thin-lipped, strict looking woman in green robes and hat. Hagrid nodded at the woman and walked through the tall wooden doors that stood behind the woman. She stood quietly scanning the crowd her eyes lingering on Remus and Nani a little longer than everybody else. Sirius seemed to be the only one to notice and frowned slightly when she lingered on Remus. 'Probably can't remember which twin is a metamorphmagus.' He thought.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." She began causing a few people to jump. "Pull yourselves together." She hissed at them. "Now, as I was saying. Welcome to Hogwarts. I'm Professor McGonagall and you shall call me as such. I just a few moments you will walk through these doors and into the Great Hall. Before you may sit you will need to be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony as your house will become your family. You will eat with your house, sleep with your house, have classes with your house and share a common room with your house."

"There are four houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. All have their own noble history, as have they produced outstanding wizards and witches. Hufflepuff, for example, produced Newt Scamander while Ravenclaw gave you all Garrick Ollivander. Slytherin delivered us with Merlin and Gryffindor produced the finest headmaster this school has ever seen Albus Dumbledore. Triumphs will award your house points, rule-breaking will lose them. The house with the most points at the end of the year will be awarded the house cup. Now smarten up all of you and follow me."

James and Sirius looked at each other with a small smirk and proceeded to follow the Professor into The Great Hall. The first years looked around in awe. They looked at the tall windows, wide floor, long tables and beautiful bewitched ceiling. They gathered round at the end of the tables facing the Teachers Bench. They stood in front of McGonagall and a stool with a dusty old hat on it. McGonagall unrolled some parchment raised the hat.

"Black, Nymphadora."

The pink haired girl crept up to the stool and sat down with her back straight.

"Not the only Black I'll be seeing this year." The hat said in her head. "So much in here. Lot's of bravery, yes, but hardworking. Yet still a Black."

"Not Slytherin." She said mentally.

"No?" It muttered. "Well then let's dig deeper. You want to help out I see... Both Gryffindor and Hufflepuff traits. But I'm sensing a lot of confidence here so it has to be..."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"NO!" Bella shouted.

"Silence." McGonagall hushed as Nymphadora shuffled over to Gryffindor. "Black, Sirius."

Sirius swallowed hard and made his way up to the stool, sitting down he felt sick.

"I don't think there has ever been so many Blacks at this school, at one time." The hat whispered. "So let me see. Ah yes, I remember your father, cunning one. You're mother too, a streak of evil in her. But you are so different. Like Miss Nymphadora, you want none of that wickedness..."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Blood traitor." Bella hissed.

"Control yourself, Miss Black," McGonagall said firmly.

Amelia and Edgar Bones were next, Edgar sat over with the Ravenclaws and Amelia with the Hufflepuffs alongside Amanda Dodge (daughter of Elphias Dodge).

Lily Evans took the hat next.

"Interesting... Brainy and brave. This will be difficult." The hat went silent. It stayed silent. Lily wondered if she had missed it telling her where to go. Minutes went past and Lily became worried, then...

"GRYFFINDOR!" It shouted.

Lily jumped but then smiled and skipped off to the table. Once she sat down she heard people whispering "Hatstall."

A short guy named Mundungus Fletcher was shoved into Slytherin. Though the Sorting Hat took its time with him, it had taken longer with Lily. Frank Longbottom and Xenphilius Lovegood went next... "GRYFFINDOR! RAVENCLAW!"

"Lupin, Nani." McGonagall smiled, the first smile she had shown the year.

Nani was still shaking and her breath was stammered. Remus nudged her encouragingly and she walked forwards. Slipping on to the stool she decided to sit up straight and show confidence, even though she felt none.

"Another metamorphmagus, how odd. You don't seem that difficult to sort..."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Nani was surprised how quickly it happened and shuffled off to sit by Sirius and opposite Dora. She watched apprehensively as Remus was called to the stool.

"Lupin, Remus." another smile.

"Ahh yes, Dumbledore told me about you. A werewolf." Remus was glad the hat spoke in his head and not to the rest of the school. "Big brain, you've got. But I can see just where you'd be useful. A group of you... Yes, I see it... You'll be the peacekeeper Mr Lupin... Keep that in mind."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The blonde from the boats Marlene McKinnon went next. A Gryffindor. Peter went next and was the second Hatstall of the evening, the Sorting Hat couldn't decide... Slytherin or Gryffindor. Peter said he'd be bullied in Slytherin. So the Sorting Hat, after much deliberation, chose Gryffindor. James Potter found that the Hat merely scraped his head before calling Gryffindor. Alice Prewett was the last Gryffindor to be sorted while her cousins Fabian and Gideon headed over to Hufflepuff. Pandora Rees and Emmeline Vance complete the Ravenclaw house while Severus Snape filled the last seat in Slytherin. As the final first years took their seats in their houses the Headmaster rose from his seat.

"Now before we begin our feast I must tell First Years that the Forbidden Forest is called the Forbidden Forest as all students are Forbidden to go there. If you do I assure you, the consequences will be most severe. Anyhow! Let the feast begin." Albus Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes and a smile on his lips.

As he spoke the tables were filled with food and the room with chatter. Soon the noise and food began to clear and James and Sirius took the opportunity to make some noise. Together they decided that fireworks would do it. Easy and simple. The subtly pointed their wands at the ceiling and created large multicoloured bursts of light. The whole room was in an uproar, McGonagall was scowling as she scanned the room for the perpetrator. Meanwhile, Dumbledore sat chuckling at the whole thing.

"What a wonderful display and from two first years!" Dumbledore exclaimed. "I'll award them 20 points each to James Potter and Sirius Black for creativity and making me laugh. Bare in mind next time, I may have to deduct points. Now off to bed. Pip-pip."


	3. Day by Day

**Guess what?! I'm updating! Unbelievably. ENJOY!**

The first week came with a lot of surprises for the first years. The muggle-borns were settling into a magical environment and the students born into magical families were getting used to the freedom of using their magic. All of them were getting used to the fact that magic is not as simple as waving their wand and saying some words, but there was also a theoretical side. Not to mention the potions, runes, magical creatures and so on. Some students were even creating a habit out of bullying others, James Potter was one of these students. One day after Potions he decided to corner the greasy haired boy from the train. Someone he had come to know as Snivellus. Of course, that was not the boy's real name, not that James cared at all. He took to grabbing the greasy child to one side after their first potions lesson and made to point out a very obvious fact.

"Snape." He said eagerly.

"What?" Severus spat.

"Woah. Hostility." James said smugly. "I just wanted to ask you something I don't get."

"From potions?" Snape asked.

"Sort of."

"Shoot."

"Have you ever heard of this amazing potion? It's called shampoo?" James smirked. "you use it to wash your hair with."

"You litt-"

"You know what there's even stuff for extra greasy hair. Though I think you'd need something stronger. Snivelly."

"Potter." A voice called from behind the two boys.

"Evans?" He said winking at Snape. "How are you this fine morning?"

"Why can't you leave us alone?!" Lily hissed dragging Severus away. "Go join the rest of your childish group."

James laughed loudly as he ran off to join his friends. Bullying the greasy git was worth the wrath of Lily, mainly because it was the only time she actually acknowledged James but also because it got Snape fidgetting. James entered the Great Hall for lunch and sat between Sirius and Peter. Opposite them, Remus and Nani sat laughing at Sirius. Since coming to Hogwarts Sirius gave off the impression he had never been taught table manners. Or if he had, he had since decided to forget them. If he wasn't eating with his hands or mouth open he was playing with his food and flicking it at the Slytherins. Today he was eating like a dog.

"You are disgusting." Nani laughed.

"'and 'ou." He said with his mouth full.

"Where is Dora?" Remus asked between laughs.

"She stayed behind with Professor Slughorn, I haven't seen her since," Nani said finally regaining some composure. "I'm going to go and look for her... When I finish my potato."

"I'll help you." Sirius barked. "She is my cousin."

Nani and Sirius stuffed their remaining food in their mouths and grabbed their bags before heading out of the Hall. They walked through the corridors, poked their heads into classrooms, even stopped a couple of teachers but they could not find their friend. The teachers said they would keep an eye out but it wasn't until they passed Professor Slughorn that they became worried.

"Professor!" Nani called as he walked away from them.

"Ah Miss Lupin, Mister Black. What can I do for you?" He smiled down at the first years.

"We were just wondering if you had seen Dora?" Nani asked.

"Dora?" Slughorn frowned. "ah yes Miss Black, Metamorphmagus. Not for 15 minutes, I'm afraid. I think she was heading to the library."

The two thanked their teacher and dashed off to the library. But they didn't get as far as that. They found Dora down a small corridor 3 hallways away from the library. She was sat down with her knees to her chest crying. Her hair had turned to a solemn blue and her shoulders shook lightly. Nani crouched beside her and place a comforting hand on her shoulder. She asked the girl what was wrong.

"Lily." She sniffed. "She called me a weird because of this. Weird and fake."

Sirius sighed quietly, he had known she was worried about what people would think of her ability before school had even started. He didn't really know what to do. But Nani did. Once upon a time she had the same fears.

"Lily doesn't know as much as she thinks she does. " Nani said softly. "WE are special. WE know better."

"Oh, I am sure you do." A voice echoed from behind Sirius.

The three turned to see Lily Evans smirking at them.

"You two are unnatural freaks." She hissed.

"Are you kidding?" Nani laughed. "You're a witch born to Muggle parents. You're not perfect either."

Sirius stopped himself from laughing.

"No, you will make it your business to stay away from us, bitch." Nani glared. "Come on Dora."

Lily watched open mouthed as Nani, Dora and Sirius walked away from her. The trio headed back to the Great Hall. They spent the rest of lunch chatting and eating together.


End file.
